Halo Otouto!
by avamura
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, ketika Itachi pulang dari perantauan dan kembali ke pelukan sang adik tercinta? /"Hei, apa kabar  kau di sana, otouto?"\ ItaSasu brotherhood, rada gaje as usual. Itachi POV. RnR?


Weekend.

_Ini dia hari yang paling nggak gue sukai dalam seminggu. Sir Leader sama Konan-sama selalu pergi berdua somewhere, dan ninggalin anak buahnya begitu saja pengangguran di markas. Gak ada kerjaan, gak ada misi. Akhirnya, daripada keluyuran nggak jelas di markas Akatsuki yang bahkan belum terdaftar di program 'Listrik Masuk Desa', gue memutuskan buat pulang kampong ke Konohagakure._

_Hei, apa kabar kau di sana, otouto?_

…

.

**=Halo Otouto!=**

**© Avamura**. Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A.N.: **Di sini Sasuke umurnya 13 tahun, Itachi menyesuaikan(?). Kedua orang tua mereka udah meninggal. Itachi POV. _Humor ga akan terlalu banyak di sini, so don't hope that much. Anyway, happy reading! :)_

**.**

…

**Tower Hokage**

Setelah ngurus paspor, gue celingak-celinguk nyari peta Konoha (atau lebih mujur lagi kalau ketemu Dora the Explorer_). Perasaan pas terakhir kali gue di sini, kagak ada tuh supermarket di ujung jalan sono... bangunan-bangunan juga kayaknya pada pindah semua!_ Intinya, yang bisa gue jadiin patokan cuma Ichiraku ramen dan Hokage Tower… dan kalau jauh-jauh dari situ gue bakal nyasar. _By the way anyway busway, rumah gue di sebelah mana, ya?_

Untungnya spesies dikenal pertama yang gue temui adalah _Uchihandropus Sasuloteme _alias adek gue sendiri. Dia berada di ujung lain koridor tempat gue berdiri—dan sebelum gue sempat manggil ,dia udah noleh duluan ke gue. Say thanks to jubah Akatsuki gue yang sangat mencolok; bahkan di tengah demo massa sekalipun(?)

"Itachi-nii?"

Gue melambai ala Miss Universe. "Hei, Otouto chan~"

"Aniki~" Dia menghadap ke gue dengan slowmotion. _Nggak tahu nih siapa CGI artist-nya… Woi, cepetan dikit napa? Ntar durasinya keburu abis!_

"Otouto~"

"ANIKI!"

"OTOUTO!" _Lama-lama kok gue ngerasa idiot sendiri, ya?_

Sasuke pun berlari di sepanjang lorong le arah gue, dengan background bunga-bunga sakura berguguran. Angin berhembus ke arah barat menengah agak serong ke timur laut—blah, nggak tahu pokoknya bisa pas ke muka dia, membuat rambutnya berkibar-kibar gitu deh (hei… bukannya ini buat scene romance orang kawinan, ya? ). _Hiks, jadi terharu… ternyata segitu kangennya dia sama gue!_

"Itachi-nii, aku merindukan—"

**BRUAGH~**

Gak tahu gimana rimbanya, Sasuke mendadak kesandung sesuatu; membuatnya nabrak OB yang lagi ngepel. _Baka._ Lalu dia kepeleset dan keguyur air; nyerempet Kotetsu yang lagi bawa segunung dokumen; lari di plafon ala Spiderman; salto ngehindarin gerobak batagor(?); nge tackle pot tanaman… sampai akhirnya gelundungan kebungkus gorden dan berhenti tepat di kaki gue.

"—mu. Hehe."

_Whozoh! EPIC FAIL paling tragis sepanjang sejarah hidup klan Uchiha!_ Ternyata bener kata Kisame, mestinya gue bawa handycam kemana-mana.

_Sumpah._ Gue ngerasa gagal jadi contoh kakak yang baik dan benar. Ini nih akibatnya kalau kebanyakan nonton film Jackie Chan sama Monkey in Action! Dan kalau dia nggak lagi ngeliatin gue pake puppy eyes, gue pasti udah balik badan sambil bergumam '_Gak kenal… gak kenal…_'

"Hmph." Gue mendengus, tapi endingnya gue bantuin juga dia berdiri. Baru saat itulah gue nyadar dia nggak mengenakan baju biru dongker yang biasa dia pake.

"S-Sejak kapan kau.. ganti model baju?"

Twitch. _Lo kemanain baju khas Uchiha yang keren itu, hah? Sejak kapan lo make baju Jepang zaman Edo kayak begini? Terus yang di pinggang lo itu.. tali tambang? Belum kenal yang namanya sabuk, ye? Woah! Lo nggak masuk angin make kimono yang dadanya kebuka kayak begitu? Dan.. __lo mau bikin Konoha banjir nosebleed setiap kali lo lewat__?_

Si Uchiha bungsu itu menautkan alis. "Sejak aku berguru pada Orochimaru…"

_Mampus. Tuh, kan_. Kalau di dunia ini ada orang yang paling pengen gue buang ke luar angkasa supaya Sasuke nggak pernah kenal, itu adalah Orochimaru. Dan sekarang.. . baru gue tinggal tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran aja ternyata dia udah jadi sensei adik gue! Memang bener kata pepatah, dunia ini memang selebar daun kelor, bro!

"…memangnya kenapa dengan baju baruku? Kata timku ini keren, lho."

_Yep, kalau begitu gue bisa ngebayangin kayak gimana selera mode tim lo._ "Err.. agak aneh, sih.." Uh, walau bagaimanapun, gue nggak tega bilangnya.. toh Sasuke mau pake baju atau nggak, dia tetep unyu-unyu kan.

_Orochimaru, please._ Gue tahu lo bukan lulsan sekolah mode, tapi nggak gini-gini juga kali! Gue lebih suka Sasuke make kostum Wonder Woman dengan celana dalam di luar(?) daripada ini! _Kerenan juga jubah Akatsuki gue kemana-mana… Udah waterproof, tahan api, nggak luntur, halus, lembut di tangan dan mudah disetrika_! Nah, gue kok jadi kayak tante-tante di iklan deterjen gini, sih?

"Dasar aniki. Sirik ya nggak bisa pamer dada… hahaha."

_WTF?_

_Kurang asem ni anak, belum tahu ya gue pernah jadi bintang iklan L-men of the year? Cuman sayang tu iklan udah ditarik dari peredaran, gara-gara mendadak ada wabah anemia di lima Negara shinobi ._._

"Urusai."

"Kok aniki nggak bilang mau pulang, sih?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, ganti topik. Gue spontan tersenyum sambil ngacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya yang legendaris itu—membuatnya mundur lima langkah sambil komat-kamit baca mantra tolak bala. _Duh, dari dulu nggak berubah-berubah juga nih anak.. masih suka sensi kalau udah menyangkut rambutnya yang aneh itu._

"Emang kalau kakak bilang,kau mau ngapain?" _Jemput gue pake helikopter? Ngadain pesta homecoming? Enggak, kan?_

"Ya nggak kenapa-napa." Sasuke meringis_. Nah, gitu dong.. jadi tenang gue kalau ngeliat dia senang begitu, nggak sok emo kayak biasanya… Sayang gue cuma bisa nemenin dia beberapa hari, soalnya kalau sampe Leader balik dan gue gak ada di markas… alam kubur bakal dapet satu penghuni tambahan, deh._

"Kakak mau berapa hari di Konoha?" tanyanya lagi sambil narik-narik tangan gue—pasti gara-gara gue tadi keliatan ngelamun. Sekarang Sasuke udah setinggi pundak gue, padahal terakhir kali ketemu rasa-rasanya masih sekitar sepinggang. _Yah, ini nih resikonya kerja di luar negeri…_

"Mungkin tiga hari." Sebenarnya gue nunggu kabar dari Zetsu.. kalau kira-kira Leader dan Konan-sama udah mau balik, ya mau gak mau gue harus berangkat ke Ame.

Si Uchiha kecil itu protes. "Hei, aniki cuma libur tiga hari dalam setahun? Pekerjaan macam apa itu!"

Satu senyum lagi—karena sumpah gue gak tahu mesti jawab apa. "Err.. kakak kerja di Akatsuki. Umm.. kami berusaha mewujudkan perdamaian dunia.. yah kurang lebuh seperti itulah." Gue menjentik hitai-atenya, membuat Sasuke menggerutu sambil nutupin jidat. "Hah, sudahlah..itu tidak penting. Ayo kita pulang saja. Nggak enak dilihatin orang-orang."

Gue pun melangkah keluar lewat pintu depan, tapi kemudian mendadak Sasuke narik-narik jubah gue dari belakang.

"Aniki."

Gue terpaksa berhenti. "Apa."

"Gendoong~" Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan pasrah kayak Teletubbies. Kalau nggak inget lagi di tempat umum, gue pasti udah gedubrakan dengan kaki di atas.

O_o. _Apa gak salah kuping gue, seorang Sasuke Uchiha minta gendong?_ "Kagak." Tunggu sampe kaki lo jadi ekor duyung, baru gue sudi gendong lo, otouto. Nah, habis itu gue ceburin ke Antartika.

"Anikii~"

"Nggak. " _Jangan lihat matanya, Itachi.. jangan lihat matanya..._ Gue merem sambil buang muka, alhasil gue nabrak tiang listrik. Gue mendongak ke atas, endingnya malah kesandung dan muka gue mencium ibu pertiwi dengan mesranya. _Sial_. Sejak zaman Gamabunta jadi kecebong, gue emang gak pernah menang ngealawan doujutsu Sasuke: puppy eyes no jutsu!

_Sigh_. "Iye, iye. Sini kakak gendong. Puas?" Gue pun merendahkan diri supaya Sasuke bisa naik ke punggung gue. Skor sementara, 1-0!

"Asyiik!"

**BRUGH**

"Wekh—"

Mendadak tulang belakang gue berasa ketimpa Brontosaurus_. Buseeet nih anak makan apaan, sih?_ _Batu?_ _Padahal badannya gak gede-gede amat.. dan perasaan pas terakhir kali gue ketemu, gue masih bisa ngangkat dia dengan menggenggam kerah bajunya. _Ampun deh, sekarang gue ngerasain penderitaan jadi kuli angkut beras di pasar Konoha!

"Yiihaaa.. ayo anekeeh kita pulaang!" kata Sasuke sambil narik-narik kunciran rambut gue. Spontan gue panik tingkat kelurahan. _WHOAAH, jangan sentuh itu sebelum lo cuci tangan pake sabun antiseptik! Itu adalah lambang kelelakian gue!_

"Otouto, jangan pegang ram—"

_Ngek~_

Bukannya dilepas, malah makin ditarik. Gue nyaris bisa ngeliat dia cengar-cengir di belakang kepala gue. _Sontoloyo! Minta disembur amaterasu nih anak! _Sekarang gue baru sadar, klan Uchiha mewarisi sebuah obsesi aneh pada rambut yang disebut _selesot selomofortus(?) !_

"Aniki." Untung aja dia manggil, sebelum gue keburu ngelempar dia tembus tower Hokage. _Pengalihan perhatian yang bagus, nak!_

"Hn."

"Kurasa rambutmu lebih bagus kalau dikucir dua kayak Tsunade-sama," katanya tanpa dosa.

"What?"

_Ngek. Ngek._ Dia narik-narik rambut gue lagi. "Atau… dikuncir empat kayak Temari-san."

Dan berbagai gambaran nista pun langsung membanjiri otak gue. _Nggilani! Mau ditaruh di mana kehormatan gue sebagai calon ketua klan? _"Aku gak ada rencana buat mengganti gaya rambut, otouto. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, bisa tolong kau lepa—"

_Ngek. Ngek. Ngek._ "Atau model pantat ayam kayak aku saja. Wahaha~"

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudan menerima kenyataan bahwa rambutnya mirip pantat unggas, gue mendadak pengen nyeburin dia ke got. Satu pelajaran berharga hari ni: kalau lo sayang sama rambut lo, jangan pernah gendong Sasuke di punggung. _Suer, besok-besok gue bakal gendong dia bridal style!_

~oOo~

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Nih." Sasuke menaruh segelas teh panas di meja, dan mendorongnya ke arah gue. Gue cuma mengangguk singkat. _Well, biasanya minuman apapun yang dia buat; kalau nggak kurang manis pasti kemanisan, atau gulanya ketuker sama garem._ Jadi gue nunggu dia minum tehnya duluan—dan setelah dia nggak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keracunan, gue baru ikutan minum.

"Arigato," kataku sambil menggelar tatami. Lalu kami duduk hadap-hadapan di meja. "Hei otouto, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sekolahmu? Udah naik tingkat apa nih sekarang? Jōnin? Tokubetsu jōnin?"

Sasuke langsung merengut. "Chūnin," jawabnya datar.

"Oh.." Gue jadi ngerasa gak enak nanyain yang barusan. _Hei, tapi gak mungkin adik gue yang jenius ini nggak lulus ujian ninja.. _Hidung gue yang setajam anjing ninja ini pun mulai mencium ketidakberesan. "Tapi bukannya ujian jōnin udah sekitar enam bulan yang lalu? Kau sengaja nggak ikut, ya?" _Jangan panggil gue Itachi Uchiha kalau gue nggak bisa menganalisa sejauh ini! Wahaha~_

**BRAK!**

"Titel itu nggak penting!" sembur Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja_. Jadi kaget... untung gue nggak latah. _"Aniki tidak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaanku selama kau pergi! Aku sudah berusaha untuk jadi sepertimu.. tapi untuk mencapai setengah kekuatanmu saja aku harus berusaha tiga kali lebih keras!"

"Huh?" _Siapa yang ngajarin adek gue melodrama?_

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membanggakan almarhum ayah sepertimu! Aku ini memang payah!"

"…" _Sejak zaman Pithecanthropus Erectus, satu hal yang paling nggak bisa gue lakuin adalah ngehibur orang. Biasanya apa yang gue katakana malah membuat orang jadi nangis kejang-kejang.. jadi untuk kali ini, rasanya lebuh baik gue diem.._

"Aniki.. aku.." Sasuke nunduk menatap lantai—kelihatannya mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi berat banget. Gue jadi penasaran.

"Ya?"

Makin nunduk. "Aniki, aku.. aku sudah…"

Makin penasaran. "Apa."

"Aniki.. aku sudah.. sudah.."

_Ni anak mau ngetes tingkat kesabaran gue atau apaan, sih!_ "IYA APA, OTOUTO? "

"Aku.. aku.. SUDAH 13 TAHUN! HUAAH!" teriaknya sambil berdiri. Gue pun ikutan berdiri—lebih tepatnya karena kaget.

"…" Diem sejenak. _Gue tahu dia 13 tahun__; tapi yang nggak gue pahami adalah kenapa dia mengatakan itu dengan nada gloomy_—seakan-akan dia telah mengakui sesuatu yang buruk seperti 'Aniki, aku telah menghamili kambing tetangga!'

"Err... Ya, terus?"

Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang kelihatan rada emosi. "Aniki, aku sudah 13 tahun! Kakak tidak mengerti apa artinya itu?"

_Am I supposed to know?_ "Iya kakak tahu—aku kan sudah mengirimimu kado plushie Kisame tiga bulan yang lalu. Terus kenapa?" _Lo mau bikin Kartu tanda Ninja? Mau kawin? Lo nggak mengidap triskaidekafobia, kan?_

Kalau reflek gue nggak secepat marmot Zimbabwe, kepala gue pasti udah benjol dilempar gelas plus segala perabot yang ada di meja. Walaupun gue nggak tahu apa di Zimbabwe ada marmot atau nggak.

"Waktu aniki seumuranku, kau sudah jadi kapten skuad ANBU! Sedangkan aku? Jadi jōnin saja belum! Mau jadi apa klan kita kalau aku lemah begini?" Sekarang dia jatuh berlutut di lantai. Kelihatannya dia sudah mau nangis, tapi menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan supaya tidak bersuara. _By the way, siapa tadi yang bilang kalau titel itu nggak penting?_

Gue maju selangkah.

"Hei, tidak ada yang salah padamu, otouto… Malah sebenarnya aku yang mestinya iri padamu. Kau beruntung tidak dituntut sempurna untuk menjadi kepala klan…" Sekalipun gue gak ada bakat psikolog, tetep aja gue gak tega ngeliat adek gue nangis begini! Gue membuang napas dan lanjut bicara. "Kau beruntung bisa hidup… normal... Sasuke."

"..."

_Yeah, bayangin aja._ Dulu pas gue balita, gak ada tuh yang namanya kenyot-kenyotan bayi—yang ada Chichi malah ngasih gue shuriken sama makibishi. Bahkan gue juga cukup yakin pernah ngemut kertas peledak. Saat anak seumuran gue cuma bisa main gundu dengan ingus berleleran ke segala penjuru, gue udah ahli ngelempar kunai ke sasaran. Saat mereka asyik main pasir kayak kucing mau pup, gue khusyuk latihan gokakyo no jutsu. _Jadi gak aneh kan, kalau saat mereka baru dapet misi nguras septictank, gue udah didaulat jadi ninja elite tingkat S._

"Tapi aniki.."

Hanya saja yang kebanyakan orang gak tahu, setiap keberhasilan yang kita peroleh memerlukan pengorbanan.. dan apa yang telah gue dapatkan sama sekali nggak sebanding dengan apa yang gue berikan. Gue udah kehilangan masa kecil, teman-teman.. sebutin aja semuanya.

_Dan satu hal yang jadi misi gue..jangan sampai lo mengulangi kesalahan kakak, otouto!_

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Sasuke. Hidup ini bukan cuma masalah yang kuat yang menang—sayang kakak sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya."

"…" _Nggak tahu dia diem karena merenung; atau gara-gara bahasa gue keberatan, jadi dia nggak paham. _

_Well, bukan berarti gue nggak betah hidup.. gue sangat bersyukur. Tapi rasa-rasanya kalau gue gak dilahirkan sebagai prodigy, hidup gue bakal lebih… normal._ "Kakak sangat bangga padamu, otouto. Dan soal Chichi.. aku yakin dia berpendapat sama denganku—pola pikir kami nyaris sama, ne?" kataku akhirnya, mencoba tersenyum.

Sasuke diam, mukanya udah kayak anak kucing telantar minta dipungut. Tapi dengan angkuhnya nggak mau gue peluk. _Sok kuat lagi, kan. Awas ye kalau ntar malem lo dateng ke kamar gue dan ngajak tidur bareng!_

"Hmm, jadi ini sebabnya kau berguru ke Orochimaru?" tanyaku rada out of topic. Males nih sebenarnya nyinggung soal ini, bikin gue entah kenapa pengen nge-flush toilet(?). _Tapi gue penasaran.. masih betah aja ni anak belajar sama si sannin ular itu? _Gue aja yang pernah jadi temen sekosannya di Akatsuki, nggak tahan dicolek-colekin tiap hari. Apalagi kalau dia udah mulai ngerayu _'Aku menginginkan tubuhmu'_ sambil melet-melet. _DEMI KERIPUT!_ Iya gue tahu, maksudnya Orochi pengen ngejadiin gue tubuh inang buat fushi tensei-nya. Tapi kalau yang bilang begitu adalah siluman ular bermuka mesum, siapa nggak merinding, coba?

"I-iya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa sepertim—"

"Memangnya kau diajarin apa?" sela gue nggak sopan, karena mendadak di otak gue muncul bayangan yang nggak-nggak. _Gue bantai lo kalau lo sampai ngapa-ngapain adik gue, Orochi!_

"Ngejilat ujung hidung."

GUBRAK. _Tuh kan, dia mencemari kesucian seorang Uchiha, LAGI!_ "Terus… kau bisa?"

"Enggak. Lidahku kurang panjang."

_Fuuh.. untunglah._ _Gue gak rela adik gue yang imut-imut ini masuk Guiness Book of Shinobi Records sebagai 'Uchiha pertama yang bisa ngejilat hidungnya'!_

"Bagus." Gue mengangguk takzim. Jangan sampai engkau mengikuti ajaran sesat itu, nak! Mungkin minggu depan, dia bakal ngajarin lo nelen kusanagi, menjangin leher atau ngupil pake lidah! _Tenang saja.. besok-besok kalau mampir ke Oto, gue bakal seret dia ke rumah sakit jiwa…_

…

.

**~THE END**

**A.N: **Sebenernya saya nggak berniat bikin humor di sini, tapi ujung-ujungnya muncul juga.. hehehe. Berusaha nggak ngebayangin scene Sasuke bunuh Itachi... tapi gimana ya. Tetep aja berasa rada angst gitu pas ngeliat duo Uchiha ini dalam satu scene. Tell me what you think, ne?

.

…

=**Omake=**

GLODAK!

Gue kebangun tengah malem, karena mendadak muka gue menghantam lantai. _Sial._ Dengan mata 0,5 watt dan kepala rada pusing karena gegar otak ringan, gue berusaha bangkit berdiri. _Dooh.. perasaan tadi gue tidur di atas ranjang? Tidur gue kan tenang kayak orang mati(?)… kok bisa gue sampe jatuh, sih?_

"Hehe. Gomen, aniki." Sebuah gumpalan di dalam selimut gue mendadak berbicara. "Kasurmu terlalu kecil, sih."


End file.
